


Her Many Faces

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Female Relationships, POV Female Character, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-04
Updated: 2009-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tess has many sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Many Faces

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics  
>  For my [](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/profile)[**theechochorus**](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/) [table](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/150285.html), prompt: 'behind closed doors'.

Tess Mercer was a complicated woman … she had many sides but hardly anyone knew that. She made sure of it. Ever since she took over for Luthorcorp, she knew she would be scrutinized. After all, she _had_ come out of nowhere. But if there was one thing Tess promised herself, it was that nobody would ever second-guess why Lex left her in charge.

People either figured out that she was the boss or were quickly taught just that and anyone who questioned her authority? Well, they faced the consequences, which weren’t pretty.

At a young age, she learned that masks and facades were important. The general public should not be able to see your emotions, for they were a sign of weakness. And she was anything but weak. Over the years, she had perfected her masks.

The world saw her as a ruthless businesswoman. Her employees learned to respect her and saw her as a strong boss. Strangers and enemies feared her while her allies knew to stay on her good side.

However, when she got home, she allowed herself to let down her hair with one special person. Relaxing into the bed, she smirked when she heard the bedroom door open. Looking up into hazel eyes, Tess smiled.

“Coming in kind of late, aren’t we?”

“Well,” came the teasing response, “I have a very _demanding_ boss, who keeps me working late.”

Raising an eyebrow, Tess watched as her lover undressed and slipped into the bed. Pulling her close, she said, “Hopefully she rewards you for all your hard work.”

“Oh, trust me, she does. Very well.”

Before she could respond, her lips were captured by Lois’s. Lois Lane, who had come into her life as an employee but somehow found a place in her bed and more importantly, her heart.

And as she lost herself in the other woman’s embrace, Tess knew this was the one place she didn’t need a mask. Behind closed doors with her lover … and she wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
